Feast of Swords 2009/Guide
fr:Fête des épées 2009/Guidede:Fest der Schwerter 2009/Leitfaden Moogle Locations Talk to one of the Moogles in the starter cities to receive your Ibushi Shinai: *Southern San d'Oria (J-9) / Northern San d'Oria (D-8) *Bastok Mines (I-9) / Bastok Markets (G-8) *Windurst Waters (F-5) / Windurst Woods (K-10) Then go to one of the following areas and speak to the event Moogle: *West Ronfaure (I-6) *East Ronfaure (G-6) *La Theine Plateau (J-8) *Jugner Forest (I-8) *Batallia Downs (K-8) *North Gustaberg (L-8) *South Gustaberg (L-8) *Konschtat Highlands (I-6) *Pashhow Marshlands (K-6) *Rolanberry Fields (K-5) *West Sarutabaruta (J-8) *East Sarutabaruta (G-11) *Tahrongi Canyon (I-6) *Meriphataud Mountains (E-5) *Sauromugue Champaign (E-5) This will place you under a level 1 Level Restriction and increase your Movement Speed (any buffs or summoned pets will be removed/dismissed). In this state you will be able to engage the mobs for this event; you will not be attacked by or be able to engage regular mobs nor will you lose EXP from dying. In this state, you cannot be assisted by players who are not under the same Level Restriction. :Under the level restriction, you are still able to access and apply Field Support from Field Manuals, such as Regen and Refresh. Armors and Malice Your task is to track down one of the armors in the area and absorb "malice" from them. You can only deal damage to the armors through an additional effect on the Ibushi Shinai. No other physical or magical attacks will inflict damage upon the mobs. After tracking down and engaging the mob it will start to generate TP from its attacks upon you (attacks you make on the mob will not generate TP); after it lands its 8th successful attack it will use either Aetheral Toxin or Edge of Death, which you must absorb by using the enchantment on the Ibushi Shinai. When the Armor uses Aetheral Toxin, immediately activate your Ibushi Shinai. It's suggested to make a macro [ /item "Ibushi Shinai" ] as Aetheral Toxin is relatively fast, and you have a very small period of time between its activation and when it connects. When the Armor uses Edge of Death, count out ~5 seconds and then activate your Ibushi Shinai. If you accidentally activate it right away, quickly move to cancel the activation, wait a second or two, and then activate it again. Otherwise, you can run out of range (far enough that your character automatically disengages) to avoid the attack. (40.0 distance range) Successful absorbtion of malice will give you the message "A protective energy absorbs the malice of your enemy!", and the attack will be completely nullified. After defeating an Armor, unequip your Ibushi Shinai and trade it to the ??? that spawns to receive a reward. The ??? disappears quickly, so unequip you Ibushi Shinai and trade it quickly. The amount of times you absorb a special attack with your Ibushi Shinai determines what tier of rewards you receive an item from. :You don't have to trade your Ibushi Shinai to the ??? after every battle. It will keep track of how many times you absorb malice, even if you die or zone. Omodaka Armor The Omodaka Armor (Mithra) is significantly more powerful than the other mobs (dealing ~50 damage on each attack) and is the only mob that will agro players participating in the event by sight. It is strongly advised to approach with caution; you will probably die very quickly. Armor Locations There are five different armors and they usually patrol a certain region of the map: : Rewards Mochi matching the race of the armor (<5 absorbs of malice): *8 pieces of Hume Mochi *8 pieces of Tarutaru Mochi *8 pieces of Galka Mochi *8 pieces of Elvaan Mochi Katanas (5+ absorbs of malice): *Ibushi Shinai +1 *Shinai *Hardwood Katana *Lotus Katana Stables teleport items matching the controlling nation of the region (10+ absorbs of malice): * Republic Stables Medal * Federation Stables Scarf * Kingdom Stables Collar :If you already have the applicable teleport item, you will receive mochi instead. Job Choices Jobs that give you DEF, STR, or any stat boosts do not help at all. You will get hit for 1-4 HP regardless. It is better for you to use jobs that will give you MP and the chance to Cure yourself. *White Mage ** It can help you Cure yourself at least 2 times while you are fighting the Armors. ** You can buy a Copper Hairpin that will give you MP+5, HP-2, so you can use Cure 3 times. *Black Mage/Summoner ** This will also give you a nice MP boost that, if you have White Mage as your main or sub job, will let you Cure yourself up to 4 times. **You must also use the Copper Hairpin to get the extra MP+5, HP-2 to Cure up to 4 times. *Beastmaster **This will also let you use your Radar as does Summoner, but will not help your mana (MP) in any way. *Ranger **It is much easier to look at your map and use Widescan than to run around and find them, which can take a long time. *Blue Mage/Ranger **Can heal yourself at Lv1 with pollen. **You will actually have Sword Skill. **Use of Wide Scan makes tracking armors down easy. *Monk ** You can Hundred Fists if the Armor is near death for a quick kill. *Fields of Valor **After receiving the level cap effect you may use the FoV refresh, regen, and protect to increase ease of fighting. All buffs prior to receiving the level cap will be lost. *Selbina Milk **Selbina milk is very useful while fighting armors. The Regen effect from selbina milk is 1HP/tick, and this is about what you will take from an armor. As long as you absorb malice you should never get below green HP. Milk is also very cheap when purchased from an NPC.